Nekoti Rock
| image = Image:Landscape.nekoti.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2 | type = Bounty location Treasure #9 location |territory = Commonwealth of West Elizabeth |region = Tall Trees | inhabitants = Brumas the Bear, see "Wildlife" | image2 = File:NekotiRockMap.png }} Nekoti Rock is a traversable mountain in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Tall Trees region of the West Elizabeth territory. Background Nekoti Rock as the axis of Dutch's Gang is notable in the unfolding of the story and provides perhaps one of the more challenging Bounty Hunting locations for Marston in single-player. The Jack Marston mission "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child" takes place in this location. There is also a small cave located at the top of Nekoti Rock, which contains a treasure chest for the last Treasure Hunter Challenge. Nekoti Rock is a good place to complete the Lemming Award Stat challenges in multiplayer. There are a large amount of bears in this area, so caution is advised. In the Undead Nightmare DLC, sasquatches can sometimes be found here. Layout The landscape around Nekoti Rock consists of thick coniferous forest, snowy outcrops, and shallow, rugged plateaus. The peak of the mountain can be reached from the forests below via a twisting path. From the peak, it is possible to see huge distances and certain locations of the game world including the Great Plains, Blackwater, the territory of New Austin and even parts of Nuevo Paraíso far to the south. Wildlife Nekoti Rock features a large array of animals unique to the mountain landscape, some of which are large predatory mammals. Due to the presence of these creatures, Nekoti Rock serves as a useful locale for hunting the following: *Bear *Cougar *Wolf *Bobcat *Elk *Buck *Deer *Bighorn *Horse *Beaver (hard to find) *Skunk (occasionally) *Eagle *Hawk *Owl *Songbird (occasionally) *Rabbit *Crow In single-player, the mountain is also the location of Brumas the Bear for the final Master Hunter Challenge. Trivia *During the mission "Spare the Love, Spoil the Child", Jack Marston gets injured by a grizzly atop Nekoti Rock, the encounter leaves him facial scars which he bears in his adult life. *Nekoti means "one" in the Central Algonquian Languages of Kickapoo, Sauk, and Shawnee. *The cave on the top appears to be that of a bear's, with small piles of bones and skulls scattered throughout it. However, no bear can be seen there, except for Brumas the Bear, as he appears to come out of the cave (except in multiplayer, when a bear may be rarely seen in the cave). *A money chest is located inside the cave, containing around $15-25. * Following the Stranger side-mission "Remember My Family", there seems to be a high number of Bounty Targets hiding in this location. *It is not the highest reachable point in Red Dead Redemption (there are a series of slopes leading up to the top of the mountain range above Cochinay and Nekoti Rock itself). It is, however, definitely the point that provides the best view in the game as places such as Blackwater and most of the Great Plains, including Beecher's Hope, can be seen from the summit. This has been surpassed by Mount Hagen in the sequel. *In ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' the summit of Nekoti Rock cannot be directly accessed by the player, though it can be reached via a glitch. As it is not intended to be seen, the area is unfinished and lacks many identifying details, such as the cave. The mountain and surrounding area are also no longer covered in snow, implying that the second game is set during a warmer season than its predecessor. *If the player stands outside the cave, they may see that it appears as if the snow is falling through the mountain and into the cave. *Many patches of Violet Snowdrop can be found around the base of this area. *This could be the cave that Seth is referring to in the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies". *During the mission "At Home With Dutch", Marston and Nastas enter a mine, once entered Nekoti Rock will display on the screen, it is possible that this mine is located directly behind the enterable cave at the top of the rock. *It is possible to see El Presidio, all the way over in Diez Coronas, Nuevo Paraíso, from the top of Nekoti Rock, though it looks like an undetailed block and the use of binoculars or a sniper scope is required. Glitches * If standing in the cave, on the rock in the right hand side next to the chest with the pile of rocks on the top, with your head poking through the cave ceiling texture you can angle the camera through the texture and you will see fluorescent lime green trees with what looks like green light spreading from them over time - correct angling on the left side of the cave can do the same with a red and green hue spreading from the trees. Gallery File:Mountain_lion.jpg|Marston getting attacked on Nekoti Rock File:Picture_12.png|Marston viewing Nekoti Rock on foot File:Nekotirock2.jpg|Nekoti Rock's location Nekoti Rock view by Kernel Popanator.jpg|View from Nekoti Rock on Horseback necoti rock 009.jpg|Top view necoti rock 011.jpg NekotiBear.jpg|A bear chasing the player near Nekoti Rock NekotiRock-Wolves.png|Wolves at Nekoti Rock Nekoti Rock.jpg|Nekoti Rock seen from distance in Red Dead Redemption 2 Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation de:Nekoti Rock es:Nekoti Rock Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations